Ryu x Reader: Sweets and Silence
by Lady Mystere
Summary: The best way to a man's heart? Food, of course!


The gentle rustling of the trees did much to calm your jumpy nerves. Even from where you were, you could hear the familiar sound of training emanating from the dojo.

Since you could remember, your family had always provided supplies to the Gouken dojo. It was only until last year that you were officially able to carry on the family tradition. Literally.

You adjusted the uncomfortable rope straps to the large produce-filled basket as your eyes caught sight of the entrance. Your legs screamed as you climbed the last bit of incline, your hair sticking to your sweaty forehead.

"Happy to see you again, _."

You looked up to see Master Gouken, a cheery smile peeking from beneath his beard. You mustered a weak smile, your weary pants temporarily stifling your voice.

The elder turned, "Ryu, Ken."

' _Ryu...'_

Just hearing his name made your heart race.

After a few seconds, the two diciples appeared. Your tired form quickly caught their attention, Ryu's attention. Your cheeks flushed as the dark-haired man's equally dark eyes met yours.

"Is it that time already?" Ken said, stretching his arms as he and his handsome compatriot approached you, "_, the heavy burdens you must carry," Ken said in a fake dramatic tone.

"Just hurry up and help," you smirked, holding out the heavy bags in your hands for him to take.

Ryu, on the other hand, circled around you. Your stomach fluttered as he took hold of the straps, his large hands taking the weight off your back. Ryu stoically flung the basket over his broad shoulders, the weight barely fazing him.

"Please come in and rest. I'll make some tea," Master Gouken said.

You bowed, your mouth already watering. The two men departed as you followed the kimono-clad elder. You looked back, watching Ryu's muscular frame drifting away...

You sipped on your freshly made green tea, your worn body thanking you a hundred times over. You sat near the edge of small, yet homely room. The paper doors were open to reveal the large, tiled grounds on which training was held. Your eyes were completely captured by the movements of the two men's muscular bodies, more so Ryu's.

Your eyes glazed over as distant memories replayed in your mind. Your father would occasionally bring you on his trips when you were just a wee girl. Your father would always make it a point to bring sweets for little Ryu. You smiled as you remembered how he'd scarf them down in one sitting, not regretting his stomach ache hours later. A small part of you missed that Ryu, but that wouldn't change the way you felt about him. You admired his unwavering dedication to learning martial arts. His determined eyes were always so focused as he worked his body to its limit, each muscle flexing with his every move.

Still, as much as you admired him from afar, you didn't have the courage to actually speak to him, and when by the off chance you would, you'd always stumble on your own words and end up walking away in embarrassment. You sighed, a sip of hot tea gliding over your tongue.

 _Later that night..._

You tossed and turned in your bed, the unrelenting thoughts of Ryu keeping your body awake. You huffed in frustration and threw off your covers, your lungs pining for some fresh air. You slowly slide open your paper door ever so quietly as to not stir anyone's rest. The cool night air hit your cheeks like a fresh slap in the face as you made your way through the dojo. You opened one of the many doors in the long hallway, the gentle breeze of the outside greeting you generously. The ground beneath you crunched softly and the relaxing smell of the dewy grass filled your lungs. A soft breath passed your lips as you slowly descended into a sitting position. Your tired eyes looked up at the night sky: The stars sparkled to their full capacity, the moon among them illuminating the cold earth below you. Suddenly, a crunch sounded behind you.

Your head whirled around, your heart skipping at the sight. It was none other than Ryu, minus his trademark red headband and gloves. You turned back around, your cheeks warm once again, "I...didn't mean to wake you."

Ryu's crunching steps grew closer, the beating in your ears growing louder with each one. You nearly ran away as he proceeded to take a seat right beside. A nervous silence befell you. You wondered if he could hear your stomping heart, or maybe he could see your hands shaking in your lap.

"You are a very strong woman."

You were slightly taken aback, but you couldn't decide if it was his comment or the fact that he spoke that had surprised you.

"Your father must be proud."

Your eyes droop, the soft demeanor of Ryu's voice somehow calming your nerves, "He is," your lips curved at the thought of your father constantly bragging to the other villagers, "maybe a bit too proud."

The hulking man chuckled. It was quiet, but it was a chuckle no less.

"Do you still like sweets?" You said without thinking. Ryu shot you a sideways glance and your face instantly burned. 'Gah! Shut up!' you thought, regretting you question as a brief silence befell the both of you.

"Yes," he said, his deep voice faltering a bit as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

You turned to him, a smile crossing your face. He insisted on not making eye contact with you, but you could still see the slight darkness on his defined cheeks. Just then, a thought crossed your mind. Like a ninja in the night, you darted out of sight back into the dojo, Ryu watching curiously.

Moments later, you returned with a small box in your hands. Your eyes studied the plainly striped box, "I always meant to give them to you but," you shook your head and handed him the box, "Here."

He politely lowered his head in thanks, his large hands taking the tiny box. He promptly opened it, a small smile appearing on his hardened mien. Those were his favorite: Little pink-hued mochi dumplings filled with a sweet bean paste that gave off the decadent aroma of dewy sakura petals. Without any restraints at all he popped one in his mouth. It was just like old times as you watched him enjoy the handmade treats; that child-like craving in his eyes only made you love him more. You blushed at your own thought and clenched the fabric of your kimono. It was that moment when you realized you didn't just admire Ryu, you loved him.

Ryu let out a lazy sigh, closing his eyes. For a spare moment, his tough exterior melted, the carefree spirit of his boyhood showing through. A small flame ignited in your chest, this rare sight of Ryu being forever ingrained into your mind.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Master," you said with a bow.

The elder bowed in return, "You're welcome anytime."

With that, you began your long trek back home. The empty basket on your back still felt heavy, but probably not as heavy as your heart. You were used to feeling a bit down when you left all the times before, but this was totally different. It felt like a ton of pressure was sitting on your chest and your heart was desperately clawing to breathe. However, it wasn't air you wanted, it was Ryu.

As if the gods above heard your cries, the voice of an angel called out to you. You promptly looked over your shoulder only to see Ryu's large frame running towards you. You frantically wiped your pathetic tears away just as he was approaching you, "Did I forget something?"

His dark eyes gestured to his hands, in them, a suspiciously familiar striped box. You looked up at him, but once again he avoided your gaze, silent as a mouse. Despite his stoic silence, you knew what he was asking. You couldn't help but smile as you took the box from his hands. Ryu nodded, turning on his heel to head back to the dojo. Out of nowhere, your hand reached out and grabbed his gi. It took you a moment before you realized what you did, your cheeks heating in response. Ryu stared down at you curiously. You swallowed a brick, your lashes fluttering nervously.

'This is your chance.'

With all the courage your body could muster, you tiptoed to his height and gave his cheek a gentle kiss. Almost immediately, his cheeks turned ruddy and his already firm body stiffened. You released his cheek and took a timid step back, shooting him a bashful smile before dashing off on the worn path. Ryu stood there, his hand grazing the spot where your warmth lingered.

His shoulder was always so warm. It comforted you in the the stark coolness of the night. Your lashes blinked open and you were instantly greeted by the brilliance of the full moon. While you were enjoying the view, Ryu was contently snacking on your sweets. He kindly handed you one, you quickly taking a bite. The sweet flavors danced on your tongue and calmed you even more. The distinct sound of cicadas and the occasion call of a bird were the only sounds that filled the air. These moments were always bittersweet, the bitter part being you having to leave the next morning. Still, you didn't really mind. Sitting under the glittering night sky with the man you loved so dearly.

What could've been sweeter than that?


End file.
